


Helpless

by tyexe



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair Pulling, Heathers - Freeform, Smut, demon!JD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyexe/pseuds/tyexe
Summary: a new chapter? tragic.





	1. Chapter 1

"Veronicaaa~"  
Veronica heard someone call from downstairs. She was home alone, her parents were on vacation.. No one should be in her house. She wasn't too fond of the vibes the presence was giving her, anyway. She quietly shut her bedroom door, locking it and hiding under her bed, just to be sure. The voice sounded.. Familiar. She wasn't sure how, or why, but it did. Suddenly, her bedroom door was gone. Yeah, gone.  
It disappeared into thin air. She couldn't believe it.  
She backed up, curling in on herself in her spot under her, fairly short, twin sized bed.  
The voice returned.  
"Veronicaaaa~! It's rude to ignore company, you know."  
She spreads back out, peeking out from under the bed, as the floating figure before her leaned over, so that he and she were face to face.  
"Boo."  
The mysterious man chuckled, and Veronica squealed, hitting her head as she attempted to escape from the underside of the bed, but she felt herself being grabbed. She gasped, immediately kicking at the air, but solving nothing. Before she realized what was happening, she was in a dark, all red and black room. No windows. No decorations. Just a bed, and a closet. She tilted her head, a look of confusion and concern plastered on her face. She reached up to push her dark brown hair out of her face, causing her to realize she was bound. She no longer wore her shirt, now only her silkly, purple bra, her underwear, her stockings, and, of course, her skirt. She looked around, gasping when none other than Jason Dean was floating in front of her. She growled.  
"Oh, fuck off."  
Veronica sighed, shaking her head in an attempt to flip the hair out of her face, only to have the demon before her push it back into her face with a smirk.  
She huffed.  
"You're such a cutie."  
He moved it back to its original position, chuckling softly.  
"I must say, darling, you look absolutely ravishing tonight. I could just eat you up~"  
Jason smirks as he carries the smaller girl to his bed, humming cockily as he places her onto it, immediately latching his lips onto her neck, sucking and biting at it as she moans, unable to fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter? tragic.

Veronica turned her head away as best she could. She didn't like that she still had feelings for the demon. She didn't understand why she didn't hate this. She didn't understand why she didn't absolutely despise the control he had over her, or the lustful, yet cocky look he had on his face as he gazed at her, or those beautiful, sparkling, crimson eyes he had. God, she loved Jason Dean. She sighed in defeat and discomfort as she realized how much she really did want him. She scoffed at herself before taking a deep, slow breath of courage and turning her head to face him again.  
"..Let- Let me go, JD."   
He only chuckled.  
"Why on earth would I do that? Silly girl."  
She grunted, squirming in a failed attempt to sit up in her bonds.  
"Stop being a dick. My.. My parents will be worried when they get home."  
He suddenly climbed onto the bed, slipping his cloak off as he straddled her waist.  
"Oh, Veronica. I know they're on vacation, not returning for a day or two and I only want you for a while. You know that. Don't make up excuses. I know you like how I do you."  
He tsked at her as he grabbed for her boob, squeezing and rubbing it in her hand as she whimpered, mustering out a tiny "please" from the back of her throat.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"  
He pinched at her nipple through her bra before retracting his hand, teasingly cupping it around his ear.  
"Please!"  
Veronica huffs in frustration, wiggling her hips slightly.  
"Please what?"  
She swallowed hard, nibbling on her lip slightly before she spoke.  
"Please... Please fuck me. Please make me feel good. I-I need it. I.."  
JD cuts her off with a laugh.  
"Pitiful, aren't we? Come on. What do you want me to do to you?"  
Veronica only shakes her head in response.  
"Fine. We'll do it /my/ way, then."  
He smirked, lifting her skirt as he lapped his tongue over her clit through the fabric of her panties. She gasped softly, bucking her hips. He pulled away with a cocky smirk, slapping at her thigh.  
"Bad girl, Veronica. You're supposed to wait patiently. Didn't anyone teach you how to use your manners? Because if they haven't, I certainly will, darling,"  
He shook his head, standing up from the bed and yanking at her hair. She whimpered, almost like a small puppy, desperate for attention.  
"You make the prettiest little sounds, you know? I'd like to hear more, in fact."  
He smirked at her.  
This was going to be a long night.


End file.
